


Web-Cam

by TheFckingHood



Series: NaruSasu Prompts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Homophobia, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Web Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: Todo comenzó como una broma.Y por algo conocido como: depresión económica. Personal.





	Web-Cam

Todo comenzó como una broma.

Y por algo conocido como: depresión económica. Personal.

Primero lo primero, ¿Cómo se conocieron? Y ¿Cómo acabaron viviendo juntos?

Naruto desde un inició fue un niño huérfano, quien fue adoptado por una pareja de casi-ancianos que en su añoranza de no tener bebés a su alrededor, terminaron acogiéndolo sin importar lo travieso que era.

Sasuke pertenecía a una de las familias más antiguas y adineradas del pueblo (pueblo, no ciudad, ni país) de Konoha, por lo que podría decirse lo tenía todo. Una madre amorosa, un padre estricto y un hermano sobre protector. Que solo lograron que se volviera: caprichoso y engreído.

No, no fueron a la misma escuela, todo por sus estratos sociales. Ni tampoco se vieron una sola vez en el rededor del pueblo. Mientras que Naruto iba de aquí a allá haciendo sus ocurrencias y festejando con los de bajo y medio estrato, Sasuke se la pasaba en reuniones y fiestas decorosas en lugares que solo los que asistían, podían recorrer las haciendas y terrenos que eran cubiertos por paredes enormes.

Entonces, así fue como sucedieron las cosas, para dos tipos de personas de tan diferentes mundos, y que tal vez el destino nunca pensó en unirlos, hasta esa noche.

Naruto había decidido (después de una acalorada discusión con su viejo y vieja) independizarse y en lo posible, hacerlo lejos de Konoha. Sasuke por su lado se había atrevido a confesarles la verdad a su familia, ganándose unas pocas palabras: "Vete de aquí, ahora."

Sus maletas empacaron con unas que otras pertenencias, uno con el rostro acalorado y el otro con los ojos picándole. Salieron de allí sin decir nada, el primero escuchando los gritos de su abuela para que no cometiera una locura y el segundo en un profundo y tenso silencio. Las puertas se cerraron y la oscuridad los condujo por las estrechas y pequeñas calles hasta encontrarse en el paradero de autobuses.

Se vieron. Pero no se acercaron o dijeron algo, se ignoraron. Estaban en sus propios pensares que lo demás no importaba.

Fue casualidad que pagaran por el mismo autobús que los sacaría de allí y trasladaría a otra estación, de trenes y más casualidad cuando decidieron abordar al mismo tiempo el que los llevaría a Tokio. Y como estaban pasando demasiadas eventualidades, Naruto fue quien se le acercó y Sasuke no le rehuyó.

Necesitaban uno del otro, sin siquiera saberlo.

 

 

 

 

— **Deberíamos hacer una porno.** —Sasuke se atraganto con la leche que bebía y termino casi escupiéndola toda en la lava platos. Tosió, una, dos, tres veces; y se giró a ver con clara mueca al rubio sentado de piernas cruzadas en la mesa que usaban como comedor.

—  _¿Qué dijiste?_

El otro ni se inmuto y siguió revisando lo que fuera en la laptop del azabache — **Que deberíamos de hacer una porno. O tal vez intentar entrar a ese negocio. ¿Sabías que es estas personas ganan mucho dinero haciendo esto en internet?**

El de ojos ónix bajo el vaso y se desplazó hasta quedar al lado de su amigo, mirando por encima de su hombro la pantalla. Arrugo el ceño — **No vez porno. Pero, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un artículo?**

El blondo asintió y movió la barra — **Sabes que nuestros empleos no nos dan mucho, y más por la poca experiencia.** —Sasuke le dio la razón, tenían apenas diecisiete y mientras que él trabajaba en un cine recogiendo la basura de todos y limpiando suelos y baños (Pregúntense cuanto le costó aprender a hacer eso), Naruto se la pasaba colándose en mano de obra donde solo por ser joven, sopesaban que podría aguantar más que cualquier otro. Y Sasuke le rogaba a base de golpes que dejará eso. Cada día volvía cansado, con raspones, la piel más bronceada y uno que otro desligamiento muscular — **Por eso... pensaba en buscar una forma de... hacerlo mejor...**

— **Ya.**  —Fue lo único que dijo antes de bostezar, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del otro.

— **Teme... apenas y podemos llegar a pagar el alquiler a fin de mes y lo que nos sobra es poco, que debemos de pasar hasta días sin una jodida pasta dental.**  —Naruto le entregó la laptop y bajo de la mesa, por lo que fue su turno de tomar el lugar — **Ahorrar el papel higiénico, comer poco, duchas frías, ¡Pronto llegara el invierno y ni eso! ¿Y sabes lo que me dijeron?**

—  **¿Hm?**  —No despegó la vista de la pantalla.

— **La maldita constructora no ofrecerá abrigo a los particulares, ¡Me voy a congelar el puto trasero! Y quiero agua caliente, un buen tazón de ramen, y mataría por un nuevo teléfono y wifi propio, odio que le pidas siempre cosas a ese vecino que parecer comerte con la mirada, maldito depravado asqueroso- ¿Me estas escuchando?**

Sasuke asintió, aunque estaba leyendo más sobre el artículo. Al parecer, las personas ganaban bien y podían vivir de eso, pero, había un problema.

— _Usuratonkachi._  —Lanzó un suspiro.

—  **¡¿Ah?! ¡No me llames así, bastardo!**  —Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— **Aquí dice que es un negocio rentable, pero común en las mujeres.**  —El de ojos azules parpadeo — **Y aquí es más que obvio que ninguno de los dos, lo es.**  —Bajo de la mesa y le entregó su portátil — **Así que, vamos a tener que sobrevivir este mes y tal vez buscar mejores empleos mientras consigamos más experiencia.** —Lo dejo allí, yendo al único cuarto que como casi todo lo que había en ese pequeño aparta-estudio, compartían — **Dormiré dos horas, esta noche tengo que estar hasta la función de las doce y contando con la cantidad de gente que vaya... seguro regreso aquí a la una.**

Lo dejó allí, dejándose caer en la dura cama.

 

 

 

 

Estaba muerto, casi y cae dormido en el tren de regreso; por lo menos no tuvo percances en llegar al desgatado edificio y luchar con la puerta para abrirla. Lo que casi le saca el corazón del pecho, fue encontrarse casi de cara el rostro de su amigo, quien ni espero tomarle de la mano, cerrar la puerta de una patada y obligarlo a sentarse en la mesa de centro — **No vuelvas a hacer eso.**  —Gruño, pero Naruto le ignoro, dirigiéndose al cuarto y regresando con su computadora —No me digas que de nuevo estas con eso...

— **Sh, calla. No me mantuve todo este tiempo en pie para que la página no se actualizará. Ese maldito bastardo pervertido apaga el internet siempre a las siete.**

— **Hm.**  —Entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a leer. Esta vez no era un artículo, era un sitio web y... —No puede ser cierto.

— **Es justo lo que ves,** _Sasu-Chan_ **.**  —El blondo río, presionando su barbilla sobre el hombro ajeno y alargar uno de sus brazos hasta tocar un lateral de la página — **Aquí está su correo electrónico, número. Al parecer realiza entrevistas mediante Skype, vamos a necesitar una cuenta.**

— **¿Vamos?** —Lo miró con una ceja arriba.

El otro relamió sus labios — **Ya le envié un correo, hace algunas horas para ser exactos.**

El rostro del Uchiha se desfiguro — **Dime que no lo hiciste. Dime que es broma, dobe.**

— **Confía en mi teme, ¿Cuándo me equivoco?**

Quiso responderle que siempre.

Porque desde un inicio, la idea de vivir juntos fue la del rubio y si ninguno intento estudiar, o algo parecido, fue porque el mismo Naruto aseguro que si trabajaban primero y poseían una buena cantidad de dinero, tendrían para la futura universidad.

Y ya llevaban cuatro meses.

Diablos. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser sincero, y por qué decidió seguir a ese rubio idiota?


End file.
